mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 127: UNK
"UNK" was originally released on November 5, 2012. Description You have a very, very important decision to make this week, friends: What kind of birthday presents should you get Justin and Travis? What do they deserve? What color goes best with their eyes? Suggested Talking Points Kindling, Coffee Camper, Jackie's Boner Brew, Ocean's Fourteen, Funky Unky Dunky, OK Cupid Freaks Outline 08:33 - I spend a lot of time working out of a coffee shop. I'll go there, work for several hours, often getting at least one refill. I tip well on the first cup, and then normally end up paying exact change or something close to that for the refills. Is this an okay to do, or should I be tipping every time, especially considering how much time I spend there. -- Confused In Oh God The Barista Is Right Behind Me Reading Over My Shoulder 17:03 - Y - Sent in by Mitch Reader, from Yahoo Answers user Tristan, who asks: I get a bonar when i drik coffe? so i am almost 14 amd to help me wake up each morning my mother does 1/2 cup coffe+1/2 cup really hot water+ 1 packet hot chocolate mix+ whipped cream. by the time i sip it down to half a cup it is cool enough to guzzle so i do while it is actually warm. the problem is,when i guzzle it i get a bonar! and when i do i get really horny. and this morning i actually got horny THEN noticed my hard-on. i am wondering what is causing this. i will pick a best answer. 23:34 - I'm a recent college grad, and I've been working a robot automation technology company for the past four months. My boss's boss is a female; she usually wears business casual clothes. Today she wore a skirt and boots, and vaguely resembled a cowgirl. I wanted to say "you look nice today," or "I like your outfit." I didn't say anything because I didn't want to look like a suckup, and I thought it might come off as creepy. My desk is close to her office, but we typically don't interact throughout the day. Usually we only say hello when passing each other in the hall. Did I make a good choice by not saying anything, and should I keep my mouth shut? Or is it okay to compliment a woman at work whether she is my superior or not? -- Dan 33:35 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 40:13 - Y - Sent in by Kaleb Osteen, from Yahoo Answers user Gail A, who asks: Whats a good pet name for an uncle? Whats the role or title in other languages, slangs? Is there a difference whether you uncle is from your dads side or your moms side? Include things Like when kinders and kids mess up the pronounciation and it comes out like, "my unky.." Got a fav pet name for your fav uncle? 48:38 - I recently joined a dating site and met someone. We went out for a couple weeks, but ultimately she decided we'd split and be friends, and I agreed. Now she seemingly regrets the decision, and while I still think being friends is the right choice. However, I have about two months left on my paid subscription to the dating site, but I don't want her to think me heartless if I start using it again. I genuinely like this person and don't want to hurt her feelings. Should I use the dating site, or am I being a jerk? -- Semi-Single In Cincinnati 55:00 - Housekeeping 60:51 - FY - Sent in by Michael Allen, from Yahoo Answers user Ali Suleman, who asks: Can you send me some free yugioh cards? Quotes On the 2012 Presidential Election Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Feminist Category:Extreme Restraints